Brand of Skin
by pulsepoint
Summary: Jasper is a gay bartender who does amateur porn on occasion to supplement his income. And he's pretty sure his latest costar has no idea what he's getting into. Oneshot, JasperxEdward, AH, rated M for profanity and graphic depiction of sex acts.


**Warning: contains graphic sexual content. If you have me on author alert for my other story and gay sex isn't your thing, you might want to skip this.**

*************

Jasper shows up to the shoot first, just because he's been to the studio before and he knows where it is and where to park. The director, Carlisle, offers him a beer and chats with him while they wait for the other guy to arrive. Jasper is reasonably relaxed given that he's about to shoot a porn video, but after having done a few he now knows what to expect.

"I see you're growing your hair out," the director comments, referring to the dirty blond mop of curls on top of Jasper's head.

Jasper nods and shrugs, taking a sip of his beer.

"I keep meaning to get it cut but I haven't had the chance," he explains. Jasper works full-time as a bartender, meaning he sleeps all day and doesn't feel like going out to do things like get his hair cut. Besides, he's had several compliments on it at the gay club where he serves.

"Are you excited to top for a change?" The director wants to know. Jasper grins reflexively and shrugs again.

"I guess so?" It seems like a strange topic to discuss so casually.

"It's the other guy's first time doing a scene," the director tells him. "He's a bottom too and we sometimes have problems with guys getting hard their first time."

Jasper nods – he had that problem himself and had to close his eyes and really concentrate to be able to finish.

"He didn't do a jerk?" Jasper blurts out, curious. His first shoot had been just him, and he thought it was like that with everyone.

"He's filling in last minute," The director says. "What we're going to do is film the two of you and hopefully it works out, and then we'll film a solo scene with him later and put that one up first… His name's Edward. Do you want to see a picture of him before he gets here?"

"Sure."

Jasper hopes the guy is at least partially attractive to him. It doesn't matter so much but it's harder to get into it if he's not attracted, it turns out. That was a problem with the second guy Jasper did a scene with, but since he was bottoming it wasn't too big a deal.

The director goes to his laptop bag and pulls out a manila folder containing headshots. He explains to Jasper that Edward is just a couple years younger than Edward and that he is new to Los Angeles from Illinois. He's been going to school and has actually done some modeling, but he really needs the money. When Edward's friend was unable to make the shoot he convinced Edward to take his place.

The director slides an 8x10 glossy across the table to Jasper and Jasper is very pleased by what he sees. An absolutely beautiful boy with bronze-brown hair stands in just jeans, holding a cigarette with his lips parted to let smoke roll out. It's obviously a professional photo, and Jasper can see why this boy might have a career ahead of him as a fashion model of some kind. Attraction is _not_ going to be a problem for Jasper.

"He's hot," Jasper comments, moving on to the next picture the director hands him.

This one is of the bronze-haired boy lying on his back and staring up at the camera, again shirtless with lips parted, a completely ingenuous look on his face. Jasper stares into the two-dimensional eyes that gaze back at him. He would fuck Edward willingly just off the street, without the cameras and the money.

"Nineteen?" Jasper checks.

"Mmhmm. I spoke to him on the phone twice – he's very shy but sweet. He's funny." The director picks up the glossy of Edward smoking and admires it, and Jasper can see his finds Edward attractive too. A little creepy, seeing as the director has got to be somewhere in his late thirties or early forties. The same age as Jasper's last boyfriend, actually.

"I don't- I don't have a lot of experience as a top," Jasper says, although he's told the director this before over the phone. Jasper isn't worried that he won't be able to perform, so to speak, but that it won't be all that great for filming. He's having natural performance anxiety.

"You'll be fine. Just enjoy your beer and relax."

There's a knock at the door then, and it's opened to reveal the PA ushering Edward. Jasper and the director both watch as Edward shuffles in, hands in his pockets, a bashful expression on his face. His hair is sticking out everywhere, and Jasper can't tell if it's been tousled on purpose or is the product of the guy running his fingers though it repeatedly. Either way, he likes it.

"Oh Edward, right? I'm Carlisle, we spoke on the phone. This is Jasper, whom will be doing the scene with you."

Edward turns to the director and blurts out, "Who."

"Excuse me?" The director frowns, confused, and Edward winces and blushes.

"Sorry it's uhm… It's _who_ will be… not _whom_. It would be whom if you said 'with whom you'll be… doing…'" I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm nervous. I'm sorry, that was really rude of me."

Edward's face is turning red, and Jasper and the camera man in the corner both smirk as they watch the director trying to process Edward's words. When Carlisle gets it he smiles to let Edward know he's not mad.

"It's fine, I understand," he tells Edward generously.

The director stands up to shake Edward's hand, and Jasper sets his beer bottle down to stand too.

"Hiya," Jasper greets Edward giving a friendly smile and a wave.

"Hi." Edward looks at Jasper in short glances, too shy to make any real eye contact.

The entire drive here all Edward could think was that some random guy was about to anally penetrate him. Edward's had times he wasn't really into the sex before, so his plan was to just close his eyes, fake enthusiasm like he would on a bad date, let the guy fuck him, and then collect his check and bounce out hoping no one in his family ever finds out about this. Now that he's here and sees Jasper it's becoming real to him, and Edward is trying to stay calm. He knows he can't bail out now.

It's been a surreal past almost-seventy-two-hours for Edward. It all started at the beginning of the week when he heard his house mate and quasi-friend Tyler arguing with someone on the phone about travel arrangements. Tyler and Edward live together yet rarely speak, mainly due to the fact that Tyler is never home, but they get along fine. Edward felt bad for Tyler, listening to how upset the guy sounded. He's always thought Tyler was cute and he knows his older housemate is gay because "queer-friendly" was mandated on the apartment listing when Edward applied to live there. In his eagerness to be useful he asked Tyler if there was anything he could do to help.

What a way to find out that your housemate makes pornographic movies for a living.

Not just little amateur videos like this one with no premise, but full-fledged films with a fake plot and shoots that last for several days. Edward's watched porn, he _likes_ porn, but he'd never thought before about the people and effort that go into making it. Why would he want to? But then Tyler told him the director, Carlisle, was looking for an amateur and that Edward himself had the right look, and Edward balked. It took several hours of convincing on Tyler's part, mostly centered around the financial aspect, before Edward would even talk to Carlisle on the phone.

The director was more persuasive than Tyler. He was effusive in his praise of Edward's pictures, which Edward helpfully emailed him, and his flattery went a long way. He offered to pay Edward a bit more than he would have paid Tyler, just because he "understood," and he downplayed the part where other people would see it. Edward would not be posted to the website under his real name, just like all the "models". That was another thing. Carlisle didn't call it porn, he called it "scenes", and the guys in the videos were the "models".

Edward recognizes Jasper from the production company's website that they stream and sell their videos through. When he spoke to the director on the phone yesterday evening Carlisle guided him through the member's area so that Edward could see Jasper in action. The idea was to gradually introduce Edward to the concept by showing him his scene partner having sex with someone else. In a way it backfired on the director.

Edward thinks Jasper is really sexy – that's a big part of the problem for him. On top of worrying he's going to be bad at porn, which he is nervous as hell about, he's got to worry that his partner will be disappointed in him. Edward almost wishes it were some older guy, less attractive, that Edward would never want to see again anyway. Also, and this is kind of awkward, he knows from the videos he saw online that Jasper is well hung, so he's just all-around anxious.

"Edward, why don't we take a minute to chat and get comfortable?" the director offers. "Unfortunately I'm not legally allowed to offer you anything to drink…"

Jasper laughs.

"Aw come on, he's not gonna tell anyone you gave him a beer." Jasper knows the director can be convinced; he's seen it happen before.

Edward nods vigorously in agreement, thinking a drink or five would be a really good idea. The director grins and shrugs, fetching Edward a beer from the mini-fridge behind the small craft table. Edward fumbles trying to twist the top off, and Jasper hold his hand out for the bottle. Jasper opens it with the tool on his keychain and hands it back to Edward, and Edward is blushing again as he accepts it.

"Thanks," he mumbles before taking a long drink.

Jasper thinks Edward is just about the cutest fucking thing he's ever seen. That's a tad weird for him, since for lack of a better explanation he's used to being the cute one. Sure, all of the models this company uses would be described as twinks, between the ages of 18 and 23 at the oldest. When Jasper dates he dates older men. None of his sexual partners have ever been younger than him until today.

"Why don't you guys take a seat?" the director suggests, gesturing toward the large leather couch.

Leather because it wipes clean easily, and plenty spacious because that's where Jasper and Edward are going to do their scene. The director waits until both guys are sitting down on the at opposite ends of the couch. Jasper sprawls his long legs out in front of him, whereas Edward draws his up and folds his underneath his body. His posture is very closed off, and Jasper begins to wonder how this is going to play out. He feels bad and wonders if Edward should really be here.

The director sits back down in his chair and clasps his hands in his lap.

"So what we're going to do, and Jasper you know, is just sit and talk for a little bit so you two can get to know each other. Just try to relax, okay? Jasper why don't you tell Edward about what you do for a living?"

Edward already knows, since Carlisle gave him the same type of background information that Jasper just received prior to Edward's arrival. Jasper shoves the blond hair out of his eyes and turns to Edward.

"I'm a bartender at Boingo in West Hollywood," he tells Edward. He'd invite Edward to come down sometime, just to be polite, but Edward's too young. Jesus, he looks so young to Jasper right now.

"Oh, cool." Edward smiles faintly and nods.

He's not heard of Boingo though he's spent time in West Hollywood. When Edward doesn't say anything else, fiddling with his beer bottle, Jasper continues.

"You go to school, right? College? What's your major?"

Edward is relieved to have the prompt, so he gives more detail than necessary. "Yeah I'm a sophomore, I go to USC. Uhm, I just transferred form community college, so this is my first year here. I'm going to declare English major but I haven't yet. I have to meet the prerequisites first."

It's enough for Jasper to work with. "English? Do you know what you'd do with your degree?"

As he speaks Jasper gets up to fetch his beer and finish drinking it. Seeing him do this reminds Edward that he has a beer too, and he hastily downs a good portion of it. He's already slightly calmer, even it it's psychosomatic.

"Yeah, I'd like to go to grad school and then hopefully teach," Edward says, watching Jasper throw his bottle into the waste bin.

"You want to be a professor?" The director asks Edward, redirecting his attention.

"Yeah," Edward affirms.

Jasper tries to picture Edward as a professor and he can't see it.

Edward keeps looking over at the PA, who's still standing by the door making notes of some kind on a clipboard. He frowns.

"Does – sorry – is she going to be here for this?"

The director follows Edward's gaze and Alice lifts her head, surprised that her presence is being addressed. She's so used to being a nonentity at these things, hanging back and waiting for the director to tell her that he needs something. None of the models has ever acknowledged her the way Edward is. Alice's plan was to sit here reviewing the paperwork and std test results that Edward gave her on his way in to make sure it was all in order, which it is, then just stand around until Carlisle asks her to clean or rearrange or wipe down something. Alice actually gets paid better overall than any of the models do, and all it requires is a willingness to get her hands dirty. Literally.

"Would you prefer she wasn't?" the director asks Edward, as though Alice can't hear him.

Edward winces apologetically at Alice.

"Yeah, kinda…"

The fewer people, the better, right? Edward can't imagine how Tyler manages to get off with an entire set of actors and cameramen and grips and whatever else watching him. This is going to be impossible enough without a _woman_ present. Edward sinks down further in the sofa cushions, embarrassed by his embarrassment.

"You can just wait at the front desk, Alice," the director lets the PA know dismissively.

Alice nods and ducks out, secretly relieved that she can avoid this particular aspect of her job for once.

"Do you want another beer?" Carlisle directs the question at Edward.

Jasper thinks that's probably a good idea. He still isn't convinced Edward is the kind of kid who should be doing porn for spare cash, but it's not his place to determine that kind of thing. Jasper feels sort of guilty that he's going to be fucking Edward on camera, as if it makes him some kind of accomplice.

"Yeah, thanks." Edward finishes his beer and trades it out for a new one which Jasper again opens for him.

"So what bands do you like?" Jasper asks Edward, looking for another good topic. With any luck they'll have some overlap.

"Oh, uhm…" For some reason the question is enough to make Edward sheepish. He hunches his shoulders and looks down at his lap. "I don't know a lot about music. I listen to classic rock mostly. Like the Beatles?"

"What's your favorite Beatles album?" The director chimes in again. He's eyeing Edward with distinct appreciation.

Jasper can see the director taking quite the shine to Edward, and it weirds him out just the tiniest bit.

"I like Sgt. Pepper," Edward says softly, staring down at his denim-clad knees. This is incredibly surreal to him. How can this possibly migrate into the realm of sex?

"That's a good one," the director agrees.

"What- what about you? What bands do you like?" Edward asks Jasper, braving a few brief seconds of eye contact. Jasper smiles at him.

"Anything I can dance to, really," Jasper says. Even though he's not a big fan he adds, "The Beatles are pretty good. I like Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."

"That's on Sgt. Pepper," Edward tells Jasper, smiling back and looking away again.

_Holy shit, this guy is too cute_, Jasper thinks to himself.

There have to be a million other things they can talk about, but under the pressure of conversation those potential topics escape Jasper. Edward takes a heavy drink of his beer, absolutely relieved to find that he's starting to get buzzed. That is really helping him right now.

"So Edward, what do you like to do for fun? What are your hobbies?" The director asks.

Edward glances first at the director, then at Jasper. Jasper notices that the attention seems to make Edward uncomfortable. In the corner, the camera man just looks bored.

"Uhm, well I like to read… I read a lot." Thinking that sounds really dorky, he adds, "And I like watching movies."

"What movies?" Jasper wants to know.

"I like horror movies," Edward says softly, focusing on picking at a loose thread on the fly of his jeans. "What about you?"

"I like going out," Jasper answers honestly.

He's rapidly understanding that he and Edward have very little in common. It doesn't matter, really, except for some reason it makes Jasper feel worse. This kid is so quiet and introverted. What could possibly have possessed him to agree to do this, even if he needed the money? Shit, there were other ways he could make five hundred bucks. He modeled, didn't he? He could find a part time job as a waiter or something, right?

Edward finishes the rest of his second beer and hands the bottle off to the director, who sets it on the table. Now that Edward no longer has a beer in his hand Carlisle can begin filming without being worried about getting nailed for giving an under-aged teen alcohol.

"Roll tape?" the director instructs the silent camera man.

The camera man nods and fiddles with the expensive camera he has resting on a tripod. Edward swallows and shifts in his perch on the sofa.

"You two can get a little closer," the director tells Edward and Jasper.

The guys look at each other and Edward slides his legs out from underneath him to scoot over on the couch. Jasper does the same. Edward returns his hands to his lap, his heart beating faster at the impending action.

"We'll keep talking for a little bit longer so you can get used to having the camera on. Try to just relax and ignore it okay? Felix isn't going to talk or touch either of you at all, so you can just ignore him."

Edward nods, although he also immediately looks at the camera before he catches himself.

"Edward, why don't you tell Jasper what kinds of things you like in bed?"

Edward's face turns red and Jasper just feels so fucking bad for him. Christ, the boy can't even talk about what _bands_ he likes without blushing, let alone sex. He's not going to be able to do this, no way. And if he does he's going to be freaked out the whole time and then Jasper won't be able to perform either, and it's no good. For no real reason, Jasper feels like a bad guy.

"How do you mean? Edward asks faintly. "Like… positions?"

For one briefly horrible second while the director nods, Jasper is terrified Edward is a virgin or something. Edward shoots Jasper a shy look.

"I like being on my back. Uhm, or on my stomach. Like… submissive, I guess…" Because he buzzed, Edward quickly continues, "And if you- if my partner's kind of rough..."

"Yeah?" Carlisle smiles at this revelation. Jasper is surprised but doesn't show it, not wanting to make Edward uncomfortable.

"I like that sometimes too," Jasper tells Edward so Edward will feel less self-conscious.

"Jasper likes being bitten," the director tells Edward, and Jasper isn't embarrassed.

It's true, after all. He doesn't like being shoved around or anything, but a little biting or scratching in the heat of the moment can be really nice. Edward nods seriously, as though this is pertinent information for him that he's committing to memory. It is, in fact. Edward looks at Jasper as someone who is much more confident and experienced than he, and Edward wants to please Jasper. It sounds stupid, given the circumstances, but if he's really going to do this he wants to do a good job at least. As much as he can, anyway. Edward chews on his thumbnail nervously.

"Uhm. Sorry, uhm, is it okay if I use the bathroom?"

The director smiles and relaxes his posture.

"Go ahead; it's right by where you came in. Felix? You can stop tape for a minute. This will give you a chance to run a check."

The camera man stops the camera and Edward stands up to leave the small studio. Jasper watches him go and then addresses the director.

"Are you sure about this, Carlisle?" he wants to know. "He's scared as hell; is he even going to be able to get it up?"

The director frowns and shrugs.

"He's here and he's signed all the paperwork, so we might as well try. Either way you can still fuck him and we can make something of that."

That sounds so terrible to Jasper. It feels all wrong.

"He likes you a lot," Carlisle offers, hoping this will help convince Jasper. He's not lying.

"Yeah?" Jasper is curious. He's finding himself quite taken with Edward, personally, lack of common interests or similar personalities notwithstanding. Edward is just too God damn sweet.

"Mmhmm, he watched your videos and read your profile. He thinks you're hot and he commented that he really liked watching you; that it turned him on. I think it'll be okay once you guys get started, Jasper, and have a chance to get into it. It should be fine."

"Hm." Jasper's still not satisfied. He stands up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom too."

"Alright."

Jasper ducks out of the studio and crosses the small lobby to exit the office suite. The production company's offices are located in a regular nondescript office building along with a dentist's office, two law firms, a tech company, and some kind of consulting business. The bathrooms are shared and located in the lobby by the front door. When Jasper enters, Edward is just washing his hands.

"Hey," Jasper greets him, smiling.

Edward looks up and sees Jasper in the reflection of the-mounted mirrors over the sinks.

"Hey."

"So you're really nervous, huh?" Jasper asks, coming closer. There's no one else in the bathroom, allowing Jasper to initiate this line of conversation. Edward scratches his arm,

"I'm okay," Edward lies. Jasper leans against the counter next to him and for the first time the two young men really look at each other.

"You know you're allowed to change your mind, right?" Jasper is still giving Edward a tiny smile, hoping to inspire trust. "It's not a big deal."

It probably would be a big deal, at least to the company, but so what? If Edward leaves now he never has to deal with Carlisle in any capacity ever again. It's not like Carlisle's going to sue him or something. He'd be pissed but he'd get over it, Jasper figures. It can't possibly be the first time someone's gotten cold feet. It's fucking porn, for Christ's sake. Looking back on it, Jasper is amazed he was able to do it the first time. He never would have thought he'd do porn until one day he did.

"I kind of need the money," Edward explains to Jasper. "It's really- I'm fine. I'm just nervous, I guess, yeah."

Jasper tilts his head and regards Edward carefully. Edward blinks and gives Jasper that same wholly ingenuous expression he bears in the 8x10 glossy Carlisle has. He really is so pretty, with perfect pale skin and green eyes to go along with that auburn hair.

"What do you need the money for?" Jasper hears himself asking, even though it's none of his business and therefore a very rude question. Edward blinks.

"Rent," he says. It doesn't occur to him not to answer honestly and immediately. "I can't make rent this month."

"What are you going to do for rent next month?" Jasper presses, crossing the line but not caring.

"Uhm…"

Jasper needs to make Edward understand what he's committing himself to. It's stupid; what should Jasper care? Only he does. Jasper knows he's not going to do anything during their scene that would make Edward uncomfortable or hurt him, but what about the next guy? And the way Carlisle eyes Edward and gives him that creepy smile, Jasper doesn't like it at _all_. He feels oddly protective over Edward. Maybe he sees the nineteen year old version of himself in Edward a little bit.

"How much is your rent?" Jasper wants to know. He wants to sit here and help Edward out, to look at alternatives. The two of them are taking entirely too long in the bathroom and Carlisle is undoubtedly wondering what the hell happened to them.

"$750," Edward replies, rolling his lips together. "But I mean I'm looking for a job. I had one but I had to quit because of the hours but I can find something else."

"What if you don't, though?" Jasper points out. He's talking quicker now, making his case is the short amount of time he has. "Do you have your own place or do you share with housemates?"

"I have a housemate."

"Okay well I mean $750 is really high; you could find something cheaper. Like I only pay $1,000 and I have my own place, you know?"

Edward shakes his head. "It wouldn't matter," he tells Jasper. "I wouldn't be able to make rent on a cheaper place either."

Jasper considers this. Edward can afford to go to school. That means he must have a scholarship or student loans or…

"What about your parents? Can they help you out at all?"

Edward cringes. The last thing he wanted to think about today was his family.

"It's no big deal," he tells Jasper, getting defensive. "Anyway, _you're_ here aren't you?"

Jasper has to give Edward that one. He sighs and runs his fingers through his curly hair. After all, why would Jasper do this if it weren't for the money? Some guys get off on being filmed; Jasper is not one of those guys.

"And if I leave you don't get paid either," Edward goes on, folding his arms over his chest. "Right?"

He is right, or at least Jasper assumes he is. Carlisle would just find someone else for Jasper to do a scene with, undoubtedly someone who would top him as had been originally intended before Edward's friend canceled. Who knew how long that would take, though? Jasper won't starve without the money, but he's been trying to save up to go on a trip. And since he'd already done one movie, why not two? Or three? Or four, and here we were.

Jasper toys with the idea of leaving himself, just to force the issue, but then he remembers what Carlisle told him earlier. After his and Edward's scene together, and most likely even without it, Edward would still do his solo.

"Alright, if you're sure," Jasper agrees.

He straightens up from his leaning position and goes to the urinal to take his piss. Edward makes no move to leave, waiting for Jasper. Jasper has spurred Edward into some serious second thoughts, and now Edward is starting to freak out all over again. What if Jasper's right? Is this a really horrible idea? Should he leave right now? Shit, maybe he should. Jasper zips up and returns to the sink to wash his hands, watching Edward in the mirror and recognizing his indecision.

"Hey," he says to Edward quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why I did that; that was shitty of me. It's none of my business, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Edward replies, but it isn't really. He doesn't know what to do right now.

To Edward it seems to take a century for Jasper to wash his hands and dry them with paper towels from the mechanical dispenser mounted on the wall. Each second ticks by with the loud thud of Edward's heart. He's already come this far; if Jasper hadn't said anything to him he would have definitely just stuck it out, no question. How else is he going to make twelve hundred dollars in one day, which is how much Carlisle has agreed to pay him for two scenes?

Jasper crumples up his paper towels and throws them away, then gives Edward one last smile before leading the way out of the bathroom into the building's lobby. Edward follows him by reflex and they walk together in the direction of the production company's suite.

"Do you regret it?" Edward asks suddenly.

Jasper stops and turns to face him. The vulnerable expression on Edward's face tells Jasper that Edward's decision is hinging on Jasper's answer to this question.

"Sometimes," he admits. "But not all the time. And no more than I regret some other things. I mean it hasn't, like, caused me any problems or anything."

"Okay."

That's it; just, "Okay." Edward pulls open the door to the suite and holds it for Jasper, who enters first. They reenter the studio and the director raises his eyebrows at them curiously.

"Have a little warm-up session?" Carlisle half-jokes, genuinely wondering if that's what just happened.

Jasper shrugs easily as he sits on the sofa. Edward joins him, sitting closer than before and looking determined.

"Felix, let's roll tape?"

The camera man obeys, flicking the camera on the tripod back into record mode. There's not actually any tape, since this is all high-definition digital, but the director uses that expression out of habit. The camera man also picks up a large camera with a microphone mounted on the front and rests it on his shoulder to steady it. He cross the room and kneels down to get a different angle.

"I'm just going to give a brief rundown of what we're looking for here, for Edward's benefit," the director tells Jasper. "Edward we went over this last night, you'll recall. What we're going to do is have the two of you make out for a nice long while, and then gradually undress each other. Really take your time as much as you can, because there's no rush and it gives us more material to work with. We can edit stuff out but we can't put it in, if that makes sense.

"After that there will be some touching and some oral; don't worry about anything fancy, any rimming or anything like that. Unless, of course, you want to. I'm going to try to keep the direction to an absolute minimum, and you can just follow Jasper's lead. He's going to be penetrating you, of course; we'll do a few different positions. You _are_ going to need to be able to ejaculate at the end, either onto yourself or onto Jasper, okay? It's ideal if you come with Jasper's penetrating you, but if you can't do that it's fine."

Edward nods to indicate that he's followed all of this. Privately Jasper is skeezed by the way that Carlisle keeps saying "we" instead of "you two", and he can't remember if Carlisle's always done that. The director gets up and pulls the chairs and table out of the way to make more room around the sofa, then goes to stand against the opposing wall.

"Whenever you're ready."

Jasper and Edward immediately turn their heads and look at each other. Jasper takes the assertive role, leaning forward and bracing his hand on Edward's hip as he begins to kiss Edward. Jasper can feel Edward's lips trembling against his, but when he forces his tongue into Edward's mouth Edward's whole body begins to relax.

With his eyes closed Edward is better able to focus on just Jasper. He's doing his damndest to pretend no one else is in the room, that they aren't being filmed. Jasper's a great kisser and he's caressing Edward's hip bone soothingly, so that's nice. Edward likes that a lot.

Obeying the director's instructions, the two of them do nothing but kiss for a solid ten minutes. Jasper runs his hand up the back of Edward's shirt and switches to kissing his neck a couple of times because he can tell from Edward's reaction that Edward likes that. Edward starts shifting and getting antsy on the sofa, which Jasper hopes is a sign that he's getting turned on. He leans back on the sofa and pulls Edward to straddle his lap, and both of them like this position. Jasper likes being able to feel Edward more and grind up against him. Edward can't see anyone else in the room in this position, even when he opens his eyes. It's enough that Edward can let himself get into the making out, and he almost begins to get hard.

As promised, the camera man does not talk at all and the director talks very little. He's doing his best to facilitate the mood by being a non-presence, but at the same time he is a director after all and he feels it would be even creepier if he never said _anything._ He addresses Felix more than anything else, telling him what angles to try to get and what to zoom in on. If nothing else, the director is a consummate professional and he's been doing this a long time. He used to work for another, larger Adult website before starting his own company.

Edward is timid as he tugs on Jasper's shirt, trying to tell him non-verbally that he wants it off. Jasper pauses kissing Edward longer enough to remove the garment and does the same with Edward's. He twists their bodies to lay Edward on his back, and climbs on top of Edward to resume kissing and rubbing their bodies together. Next go the shoes, and then belts are undone. Edward is calming down, Jasper can tell. He's still tense, but Carlisle was right; things are going fine.

Edward, remembering that Jasper enjoys being bitten, makes the conscious effort to nip at Jasper's shoulder and chest once in a while. It garners a positive response, and that gives Edward a boost of confidence. In fact, the more into this Jasper seems to be, the better Edward feels about the whole business. It's not as mechanical and scary. It's a buzzed makeout session with a hot guy that someone just happens to be filming.

After a solid twenty minutes have passed, Jasper sits up and undoes the fly to Edward's jeans while feeling him through the denim. Edward automatically goes to reciprocate, and Felix moves around the couch to get a better shot of their hands. Carlisle doesn't need to tell him to zoom in on the action when Jasper tugs down Edward's jeans and Edward lifts his hips to assist the process. Edward closes his eyes, and Jasper can tell it's because he doesn't appreciate having the camera right there in his face.

"I like these," Jasper tells Edward with a grin, tugging on Edward's boxer briefs. They're white with pink and yellow stars on them, like something Hot Topic would sell if Hot Topic sold men's boxer briefs.

It's enough to get Edward to crack a smile as Jasper helps him shimmy out of his jeans. Edward keeps his eyes closed as Jasper kisses his chest and stomach, stroking him through his underwear. Edward's only half hard, the best he can do under the circumstances although he really is trying. Jasper nips at Edward's collarbone experimentally, just to see what Edward will do, and Edward hisses. This goes on for a few minutes before the director speaks up.

"Your jeans?" is all he says, and Jasper sits up to take off his own pants.

The words and ensuing action startle Edward out of his reverie, and he gets up obediently to help Jasper in turn. Jasper lifts his pelvis for Edward to pull his jeans off, and after Jasper kicks them aside he reaches out for Edward and draws him to straddle his lap again. It's a good position for Edward, Jasper figures, plus it's convenient for the couch. Edward's never had sex outside of a dark bedroom before, and that's yet one more thing he has to deal with right now in order to make this happen.

In just their underwear it's more gratifying to grind together, owing to the less fabric and more hands on skin. Edward keeps his eyes shut and shivers as Jasper digs his fingertips into Edward's back. Edward's got this great pale skin Jasper really likes. When they aren't kissing Edward buries his face in Jasper's neck and kisses him there instead.

This whole thing is taking a lot longer than Edward thought it would. He was told he'd need to set aside the entire afternoon for it, which wasn't a problem as Edward isn't very social, but he hadn't honestly expected the scene itself to progress so slowly. He's starting to get antsy, and as soon as he thinks he can he kisses his way down Jasper's chest and slides onto his knees between Jasper's legs.

Jasper reaches down and begins jerking himself just really quickly while Edward repositions, to get hard the rest of the way. Edward's not supremely confident in his oral skills, and when he sees the size of Jasper's dick he's intimidated. There's no way he's going to be able to fit the entire thing or even most of it in his mouth without gagging, and that doesn't sound very sexy.

Jasper cups Edward's jaw and settles himself back to get his blowjob. After all, even mediocre head is still head, right? As long as Edward doesn't use his teeth or anything, it's all good. Something about Edward's bashfulness makes Jasper more assertive than he normally would be in response. He twists his fingers into Edward's hair and guides the younger boy's bobbing motions as Edward takes in as much of Jasper as he can.

"Oh yeah, come over here and get a shot," Carlisle tells Felix, moving around to the back of the sofa. The camera man dutifully angles the camera over Jasper's shoulder, zooming in on Edward's lips around Jasper's erection and picking up Jasper's hard breathing with the boom mic.

The duration of the blowjob is long enough for Edward to lose his own fledgling hard on, and by the time Jasper tugs him up by the shoulder for more kissing Edward is completely soft again. They make out a bit more, and then Jasper gives Edward a smile.

"How do you want me to suck you?" he asks, nudging Edward's shoulder playfully. He would just go for it but he's thinking the more he can do to make this Edward's kind of sexual experience the better.

Edward lays back on the sofa of his own accord, the camera man recording the movement from a generous distance. He can tell Edward's camera shy just as well as anyone would be able to see it, but he's still got a job to do here. The more he relies on zooming in rather than really getting in there, the shakier and less clean the shoot will be. As it is they're already not going to be able to use a lot of this.

This is a defining moment for Edward, the part where Jasper peels Edward's star-covered underwear off and tosses them onto the floor before settling amongst Edward's legs. There's his penis, uncircumcised and un-erect in all its not-so-glorious-at-the-moment glory. Edward bites his lip and turns beet red with the suddenly returning awareness that all kinds of men are going to be watching this on their computers at home.

Jasper feels Edward trembling underneath him and gives Edward an earnest look.

"Need a break?" he asks, even though that's Carlisle's call, not his.

"I'm good," Edward promises.

He'd like to get this over with, and he's not going to feel any better about it five or ten minutes from now. Possibly worse, since he'll have had more time to think about it. The director makes a mental note to edit this out later. Jasper kisses Edward some more, using that as his basic tactic to get Edward to calm down, and again it works. He strokes Edward a little before he gives him head.

It's only a partially successful effort, though, as Edward hasn't been able to get fully erect at all thus far. Many directors go so far as to use Viagra for this, but this is a mostly amateur twink site and the director prefers not to resort to that kind of thing. When his models show up obviously on something else of their own doing, which happened a lot more with his previous company, Carlisle sends them away.

Jasper does his best for several minutes, giving what Edward is sure would under any other circumstances be a spectacular blow job. He does enjoy it to the extent that he can allow himself. Afterwards more kissing, and then the director interjects.

"Are we ready?" he inquires, using the word 'we' again to Jasper's consternation. Jasper sits up and looks at Edward to check in. Edward sit up to and reflexively folds his limbs over to cover himself.

"I need to use the restroom again first, I think, if that's okay," Edward says diffidently.

To his credit the director holds in his impatient sigh. "Go ahead. Try to hurry if you can, okay?"

Edward nods. He pulls on his jeans, shoes, and shirt, leaving his underwear where they are. After he's out of the studio Jasper takes the opportunity to get up and stretch. Felix sets down his camera and rolls his shoulders.

"It's going well, I think," Carlisle comments. Jasper doesn't give him an answer.

"The camera loves him," the camera man offers. "But I don't think the feeling is mutual."

At this the director laughs and Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Here." The director hands Jasper the tube of lubricant and a condom. "Why don't you get ready?"

Jasper nods and reclines on the couch to work on getting himself totally hard so he can put the condom on. He's still not sure how this whole topping thing is going to go. Like, he'll do it; how difficult can it be, right? Only what if Edward's obviously physically uncomfortable or something and Jasper feels bad and can't stay hard because of it?

In the bathroom, Edward's thoughts are along the same lines as he urinates. This is the part he was mentally preparing himself for all morning – the easy part, he now realizes, in terms of the actual amount of work he'll have to do. He just needs to get on all fours or however and close his eyes and take it. Carlisle said it was best if Edward could come this way, but Edward's not going to worry about making that a priority.

A man in his thirties, wearing a suit and tie, enters the restroom. As Edward washes his hands he speculates whether the other companies in this building know they're sharing office space with an internet porn production studio. Like this guy, for example – is he guessing why Edward's here? Probably not. He's probably not thinking about it at all, the lucky bastard. Edward dries his hands and scurries back to the studio.

When he enters he finds Jasper on the couch, biting his lower lip and jacking off with the utmost concentration. Jasper stops immediately, because it feels weird to have someone walk in on it even if he already wasn't alone and it's just Edward.

"All set?"

Edward is staring at Jasper's impressive dick, displayed prominently between the blond young man's splayed legs. Is Edward all set? Well, he supposes he damn well better be.

"Yeah."

Edward qets undressed and goes to sit back on the sofa next to Jasper, but Jasper wants him on his lap instead. This is Jasper's fallback position for Edward now, Edward straddling his legs while they kiss. Edward doesn't mind – it's what he's enjoyed the most so far, as well.

"Roll tape."

Jasper doesn't wait to see if the camera man is ready before he begins making out with Edward, kissing him deeply and roaming Edward's backside with his hands. Edward's skin is essentially flawless in addition to being hairless, and Jasper's hands glide over it easily. He also teases the nape of Edward's neck and runs his fingers through Edward's hair, which seems to garner a positive response from Edward. Edward gets partially erect again rubbing up against Jasper's own hard on.

Edward mentioned before that he likes submissive sexual positions and when his partners are somewhat rough with him, but Jasper doesn't feel comfortable trying anything outside of vanilla with Edward. Those things are better saved for Edward's own bedroom, with his boyfriend or whoever. Does Edward have a boyfriend? If so, does he know that Edward is filming porn?

Jasper broke up with his ex before he started doing scenes for Carlisle's company – in fact that's part of the reason why he does them. When Jasper was still with his much older significant other he could count on a certain amount of financial stability. Not that his ex was giving him money, but they lived together and Jasper's job as bartender pays decently with the tips. Jasper does really well in tips because he's so attractive and charming. Any time he and his boyfriend went on trips or to expensive dinners, his boyfriend paid. Would he have minded if Jasper wanted to do a porn scene while they were still together? Jasper has no idea.

"Let's start with Edward on his back, okay?" the director suggests.

It's his subtle way of moving things along, since it looks like Edward is as ready he'll ever be. Edward climbs off of Jasper's lap and looks at the sofa, trying to decide how he should lie down.

"Mm, how about you sit?" Jasper suggests, contradicting Carlisle.

He doesn't think the couch is wide enough for standard missionary, and Jasper's got his own mental image of how he wants to make this work. As an afterthought he turns to the director.

"Is that okay?"

The director gestures with his open palm that whatever Jasper wants is fine by him. Edward sits on the couch. Jasper gets the condom the director gave him earlier from where he left it on the carpet and tears it open.

"Edward, let's have you put it on him," the director interjects.

Jasper bites back his annoyance and hands the condom to Edward. He kneels before Edward, who leans forward and fumbles to roll the condom down over Jasper's penis. It's not easy going, owing to Jasper's size. The fit is too tight – like Jasper might benefit from a larger size of condom. Edward accidentally tears the condom with his thumbnail while unrolling it and Jasper unhesitantly goes back to masturbating while Carlisle hands Edward a second one.

The camera man stands beside them to film the process as Edward unrolls this condom over Jasper's dick, carefully so as not to break it. Jasper gets the lube and by now Edward is of course going soft again. He's most likely going to stay that way for the entirety of being penetrated, to the director's dismay. He's worked with worse, but still. This is why they generally have the models do a solo jerk scene first, to get comfortable being in front of the camera. They're doing it all backwards with Edward, owing to schedule constraints on Jasper's part.

Jasper can hear Edward's shallow, anxious breathing as Jasper applies the lubricant with his fingertips.

On impulse Jasper rises up on his legs to kiss Edward, then takes Edward's dick and begins sucking him. Edward grunts and falls back on the sofa, slouching down and closing his eyes. The camera man goes along with it, back up so he can get a better angle on the action. After a minute he goes around the back of the sofa to film over Edward's head.

"Mm," Jasper hums around Edward's semi-erect penis.

He slides his lubed fingers into Edward and Edward gasps and arches his back from the invasion. Jasper's trying to warm Edward up, is what he's doing, which seems kind of ridiculous given how they've spent the past almost hour and a half now. It works though, and Edward begins moaning and rolling his hips up to meet Jasper's mouth. Jasper reaches down to peel off the condom and stroke himself so he doesn't lose his erection, and the camera man moves back around the couch again to record that too. Carlisle just stands back and lets things progress.

"I'll go slow," Jasper promises Edward in a low voice after a few minutes.

He withdraws his fingers and positions himself, hoping to God this works out. The director proffers yet another condom that Jasper hurriedly puts on. Edward licks his lips and tells himself to relax his muscles. He grips the edge of the sofa as Jasper takes his hips and moves his ass forward to the edge of the cushion. Using his hand to guide himself, Jasper slowly eases himself into Edward.

"Fuck!" Edward gasps, throwing his head back. Jasper feels _massive_ inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks in alarm, ceasing movement.

"I'm fine," Edward answers him through clenched teeth.

"Shit, we're going to need to do that again," Carlisle says, disappointed.

The way Edward cursed was very good from a filming perspective, but the way Jasper had to check on him wasn't. The director can't edit out their words because of the timing, so he needs another take of Jasper pushing into Edward.

Jasper pulls back out of Edward and jacks off over the condom to stay hard in the face of this setback, and Edward adjusts himself on the couch which trying to do the same with his own dick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jasper wants to know.

Edward nods sheepishly.

"You're big," he offers, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

Jasper has to laugh at that – who doesn't like being told they've got a big dick? Jasper knows that already, of course, and it's one of his major selling points on the company's website. They took the time to measure it and list the length in Jasper's profile, even though it's really the girth that makes it stand out.

"I'll go really slow," Jasper reiterates, once again getting ready to penetrate Edward.

In truth Jasper's only had sex as a top a couple times, both with the same guy. While he understands the basic mechanics of it it's not something he particularly enjoys and he's not thrilled at the prospect. This time as he inches into Edward, leaning forward as a natural consequence of the action, he tries to ignore Edward's ragged breathing.

"Fuck," Edward groans a second time. His eyes are squeezed tight and he knows he needs to relax his muscles for this to work but it's taking a lot of effort.

Once Jasper is all the way in Edward he braces on Edward's ribs and kisses him some more. Edward half kisses back and half pants from the strain of having Jasper inside of him. Jasper's pretty sure he has never felt such tight constriction around his cock. The director really wants to say something here to get them moving, but if he speaks it will ruin the continuity of the shot and they'll have to do it a third time.

"How's that?" Jasper whispers to Edward, rocking into him extremely slowly.

"'S'good."

After Edward's had some time to adjust, Jasper begins thrusting into Edward from his kneeling position on the carpet. He puts his hands on either side of Edward on the sofa cushions to help hold Edward's legs bent.

Edward is _vocal_. Jasper can't tell if it's discomfort or pleasure or some combination of the two, but Edward said it was good so he's going to choose to accept that. Edward feels good enough to Jasper, anyway, the incredible tightness around Jasper's dick as he thrusts. Edward moans loudly and continuously, swallowing and gasping for air when he needs to. He keeps his eyes tightly closed so he doesn't see Felix, but occasionally the clicking and the shifting of the camera alert him to the camera man's exact location.

"That's good?" Jasper makes sure, rocking his hips steadily.

It almost _is _good, now that Edward's used to it. He slouches down more on the sofa to try to change the angle of penetration, and that _really _helps. Edward sounds fantastic as far as recording goes.

"God… yeah…"

Edward reaches between his legs and begins masturbating. His own groaning mixed with Jasper's is loud enough to drown out any sound Felix might make. Low and behold, Edward starts to get hard; like actually hard. Jasper slams into him faster, figuring Edward can take it, and Edward cries out. Jasper kinda likes it, surprisingly. He honestly didn't think he would get much out of this, but listening to Edward and watching him derive obvious physical gratification is in turn upping Jasper's enjoyment.

That's somewhat unusual, how much Edward seems to enjoy being fucked by Jasper. Jasper likes being penetrated but he holds no illusion about the fact that it's going to be a bit uncomfortable. Having his partner in him alone is not enough to get Jasper off, and he definitely would not have thought it was for Edward either. He moves his hands to cradle Edward's thighs from under Edward's knees and bends down to kiss him on the mouth. Edward returns the kiss eagerly but has to break it off to moan again.

"Okay, let's try another position," Carlisle announces finally, and Edward and Jasper are both disappointed. This one was working well for them – why change it up?

Jasper exhales noisily through his nose and pulls out of Edward so they can switch up.

"What do you think?" he asks Edward.

"However you like," Edward answers breathlessly, his body feeling strange with Jasper no longer in him.

Moving quickly so as not to lose momentum, Jasper stands Edward up and turns him around to face the sofa. Edward holds onto the back of the sofa and starts to spread his legs, but stops. He feels too exposed like this and he doesn't like it. Jasper senses Edward's hesitation and though he doesn't know what's causing it, he abandons the idea of this position.

"Here," Jasper tells Edward, sitting on the sofa and slouching down as Edward just was. He extends his arms in an offer to get Edward back in his lap, and Edward readily accepts.

Edward straddles Jasper with his arms around Jasper's neck in something very close to an embrace, and Jasper holds his cock in his hand as Edward lowers himself onto it. It takes a bit of work for that initial push though the muscles of Edward's entrance, but once they get it Edward rests on Jasper's pelvis and sighs into his shoulder. Jasper cups Edward's ass and begins more thrusting up into Edward than having Edward move on top of him. He digs his feet into the carpet with each push to take the strain off his thigh muscles. Edward resumes moaning again.

"That's good," Carlisle says approvingly. To the camera man he adds, "Down here," and points to the floor space in front of Jasper's sock clad feet.

Felix, who surely is not getting paid enough for the job he does, angles the camera upward to film the penetration from behind Edward.

"You like that?" Jasper teases Edward to redirect his attention.

It's not a submissive position, really, but Edward seems to like being in Jasper's lap and this way he can only see Jasper. By way of reply Edward groans. Jasper grasps Edward firmly and begins jerking him off, still taken aback that getting penetrated was what it took to get Edward hard. Edward grinds back and forth on Jasper wantonly.

"Do you think you can come like that Edward?" Carlisle asks, and Edward wants to yell at him to shut the hell up because yeah, maybe he'll be able to come like this if he can get some quiet so he can concentrate.

For the next ten or so minutes off and on there's the slap of skin as Edward's bounces meet with Jasper's upward thrusts. They have to pause periodically so Jasper can rest and avoid getting a foot cramp, during which he and Edward go back to kissing and masturbating. Once he's got his breath Jasper starts up again with renewed fervor. He yanks Edward's head down and kisses him hard, and Edward accidentally bites on Jasper's lip. Jasper growls and redoubles his pounding.

"Fuck… " Edward moans. "Yeah…"

Everyone in the room can sense Edward's getting close by the way he's getting more erratic. Jasper all but takes over the sex part so Edward can focus on jacking off, and the camera man decides to film the impending come shot from behind the sofa since it's been a good angle on the action thus far. The director wishes Edward were facing away from Jasper on his lap, but that's a position Edward definitely would not have been comfortable with. As it is he's clinging to Jasper, digging the nails of his free hand into Jasper's chest.

Jasper thrusts as fast and hard as he can, thinking about just the unsexiest stuff he can so he doesn't screw up and come inside of Edward. That would be very bad, basically ruining the past two hours of work. He needs Edward to finish_ really_ soon.

"Oh… Fuck!" Edward ejaculates onto Jasper's chest abruptly, tightening around Jasper's cock as he comes hard.

It's nice but it's also relief. Edward did it! He finished, and with Jasper inside of him even. Where all of his muscles were tense before, now they relax and Edward's body shaking from how tightly coiled he was.

Jasper grits his teeth and slows down. He can only take it for a few more seconds before he unceremoniously pulls out of Edward and tosses Edward onto his back on the sofa. Jasper climbs on top of Edward and kisses him, bracing on one forearm while he peels the condom off and flings it away to parts unknown. Jasper begins masturbating furiously and Felix has to hurry around the couch, jouncing the camera and losing the lens' focus temporarily, to film Jasper's finish.

Edward is panting and watching Jasper's face with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, tracing his fingertips idly through his come on Jasper's chest. Jasper stares back down at Edward intently until the last second, when he shuts his eyes and grunts. He comes on Edward's chest and shoulder, some of it shooting over Edward's shoulder onto the arm of the sofa. The camera man has the perfect angle on it.

It's good, it is. But more importantly they're _done_, and that's _wonderful_. Jasper kisses Edward again in lazy, languid pecks that Edward returns while smiling. It's a dumb thing to be proud of, maybe, but Edward is proud of himself right now. They make out in this drowsy fashion for a while as they gradually go soft, and Carlisle signals for Felix to go ahead and turn off the cameras.

"Stop tape," he says. "That was nicely done, boys."

Jasper gives Edward one last peck and sits up. The director sets a giant box of sanitary wipes on the table, and the guys use them to clean themselves up before getting dressed. As they do the director goes over the particulars with them, that Alice will have their checks for them up front and that the video should be online in a few days if either of them cares to see it. Jasper's free to go, but the director and Edward need to discuss Edward's solo shoot.

"About how long do you think you need before you can go again?" the director inquires politely.

Jasper raises his eyebrows – he'd forgotten about that, that Edward had two scenes to do in one day. Well, it should be easier for Edward now, at least from a comfort standpoint, right? Jasper's work here is done, so to speak, and he kind of wants to just get out of here with his check and leave them to it. At the same time, though…

"Why don't you come with me to grab a bite to eat?" Jasper offers to Edward. "That'll help. And then I can drop you back here?"

Edward lowers his head bashfully away from Jasper's gaze, a pretty amazing action considering Jasper was just pounding the hell out of him, and glances over at the director.

"Is that okay?" Edward checks.

"Sure."

Jasper feels smug in drawing Edward away from Carlisle, even if it's only for a short while. He leads Edward to the outer lobby, where Edward looks on as Alice hands Jasper his check.

"What do you feel like eating?" Jasper asks on the way out to the car, and Edward chews his lips.

"I don't mind."

"Do you eat meat?" Jasper wants to know. He manages not to snicker at the crude implications of his question. Edward nods.

Jasper decides on In 'n' Out, since sex always makes him crave sodium. As he drives to the nearest location he's aware of, Edward fiddles with one of the air vents on his dashboard.

"Did I do okay?" Edward asks softly.

Jasper grins over at him quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yeah man, you did great." He reaches his hand out and pats Edward on the knee reassuringly.

"Was it- I mean- Did I… Uh… Was I any good?"

Jasper half laughs and half frowns.

"You did great," he repeats. "It's porn, you know? It's not like regular sex. You did fine, really."

"Yeah…" Edward trails off and stares out the window at the tree-lined street as it flies by. "Do- Uhm…"

Jasper creases his forehead. What's bothering Edward now? Is he regretting doing the scene after all of that? Because if he is, Jasper doesn't really want to have to bear witness to it – it's only going to make him feel shitty, and probably angry at Edward for not listening to him in the bathroom.

"What?"

Edward's face is bright red as he turns his head to look at the dash once more.

"Do you think maybe you could be there when I do… the other scene?"

Jasper opens his mouth and closes it, unsure how to respond.

"You want me there while you do your solo?" he restates basically exactly what Edward just said.

"If you don't want to that's okay," Edward hastily goes on. "It's just- I just- I don't know if I'm going to be able to, uhm… do it with just them there…"

Jasper scratches the back of his head. He doesn't know Edward at all, is the thing. Yeah, he just fucked him, but he doesn't _know_ him. Then again, he likes Edward a lot, feels inexplicably drawn to him. And he sympathizes with what Edward's saying, since jacking off in a studio alone with an older dude who probably wants to screw you and his silent camera man is… Yeah okay Jasper needs to stop thinking like that or he's going to creep _himself_ out.

"Sure. Yeah, sure, if Carlisle doesn't mind. I don't think he will."

Edward breathes a sigh of relief as Jasper turns into the In 'n' Out parking lot and pulls into an empty space.

"Thanks. God, thank you so much. Really."

Edward's effusive gratitude makes Jasper uncomfortable, so he ignores it. As they eat their meal he keeps the subject away from porn, instead asking Edward about school and what it was like moving from the Midwest to southern California. Edward likes this. He's pretending he and Jasper are just hanging out together. Edward is rapidly developing this crush on Jasper, who it turns out is very charming and charismatic. Whenever Edward makes a joke and Jasper laughs at it, Edward finds that very gratifying.

He assumes Jasper has a boyfriend or in any case could not possibly be interested, and it's stupid because it's not like they had sex for fun. They were "working", and if Edward's housemate Tyler hadn't had to go out of town at the last minute Jasper would have just had sex with Tyler instead. Edward wishes he were old enough to get into the club where Jasper works, even though he's not at all a club person, just so he could see Jasper again some time. He knows that's pathetic.

After they finish eating, which they take their sweet time doing, Jasper checks with Edward that he's ready to go. They drive back to the studio and Jasper lets Carlisle know, as opposed to asking for permission, that he's going to stay while Edward does his solo jerk scene. The director tells him that's fine and to make sure to stay out of the way of the camera man.

At the director's request Edward brought along a change of clothes to feign that this scene is on a different day. He goes to fetch them from his car and change in the building's restroom, leaving Jasper to make idle chatter with the director. In the interim of Jasper and Edward's meal, the PA has come in and cleaned off the sofa, plumping the cushions and doing general tidying. She also had to hunt down all three used condoms on the carpet, wearing latex gloves as a health precaution.

"So you two seem to have hit it off well," the director notes. Jasper scratches his sideburn with his thumbnail.

"He's a sweet kid."

"Mmhmm."

Jasper knows what Carlisle's implying but pretends not to. It's not that he's not at all interested in Edward, because he is. Edward's hot and Jasper wasn't lying when he said he thought Edward was sweet. To meet someone under these circumstances and try to date them, though; it feels tacky and clichéd and dirty. Like does anyone ever actually do that? How can that possibly work out well, or at _all_? It's not like he and Edward really even had sex, from an emotional standpoint. They fucked. On camera. For money.

Then again, if doing a porn scene is just work, is asking Edward out any different than when Jasper gets hit on by one of his coworkers at Boingo?

This is what Jasper thinks about while he sits there watching Edward get ready to do his scene. He doesn't wonder whether Edward would say yes if Jasper asked him out, because Jasper is a romantically confident guy. Even if Edward said no, it would be no skin off of Jasper's back so to speak. Instead, Jasper considers whether he's genuinely attracted to Edward in that way or if it's just a trick in his mind from the situation, the fuck and the conversing over lunch and stuff.

There's evidence on both sides. For one thing, there's the way Jasper felt compelled to try to talk Edward out of doing the scene earlier. Why did he do that? There's also the way Jasper was instantly attracted to Edward on a physical level, from looking at his photos and then when he first walked in. So there is that.

On the other hand, Edward isn't Jasper's type at _all_ and that's enough to give him major pause. Jasper considers himself a bottom and he likes it that way. That's his natural preference, however much he was able to get into the scene notwithstanding. Jasper can't envision a scenario in which Edward would ever penetrate _him_, meaning if they had sex again Jasper would have to top again. And Jesus Christ, Edward is just so _young_ and he and Jasper truly have next to nothing in common.

By the time Edward is finished with his fourth beer of the day and ready to give jerking off a go, Jasper has totally rejected the idea of making any attempt to see Edward after today.

"This is going to be a lot easier and quicker than your scene with Jasper," the director tells Edward, who glances over at Jasper by reflex when his name is mentioned. "Just get comfortable, you know, relaxed… Actually I'm going to have you start with your shirt off if that's alright. I just realized that's a corporate logo, isn't it? We can't have that on camera. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that. And other than that, you don't need to worry about undressing or anything. As I said, really straightforward, just get comfortable in whatever position works best for you and do your thing."

Edward 'does his thing,' so to speak, lying out on the couch with his eyes closed. When he has a difficult time getting hard no one is surprised, but Jasper feels very bad for him. The director tries to coach Edward a little, but that only makes it worse. After fifteen agonizing minutes have passed, by which time Edward's wrist is sore and he's so stressed than even if he had been hard he wouldn't be anymore, Jasper glances over at the director and gets up from his chair to kneel beside the sofa.

"Hey, just chill," he says soothingly, gently disengaging Edward's hand from his penis and leaving it to rest on Edward's chest.

"Christ," Edward groans, so embarrassed. Now he wishes Jasper weren't here after all.

"There's no rush," Jasper tells Edward. "Just give it a break for a little bit. What would help, do you think?"

"I don't know," Edward says helplessly. He closes his eyes and tries to come up with something, but all that sits in his mind is his current performance anxiety.

"Well you did it once, right?" Jasper half-jokes. "Was it the beer? Is it just too soon? If you need to wait a bit longer, that's not your fault, you know?"

While the director can appreciate that what Jasper says is entirely true, he's ready to be done for the day and so is the camera man. So is everyone, really. Edward's nineteen – he should be able to get it up again after the amount of time that's passed. In Carlisle's experience working with these young guys, some of them are practically permanently hard, no joke.

"What about fooling around with Jasper a little? That might help," the director suggests.

Jasper swings his head to look at Carlisle, who lifts one of his shoulders in a shrug.

"Maybe?" Edward says in a tiny voice.

It's a nice idea and all, only Jasper already got paid and he's done for the day. He's not even really supposed to be here anymore; he just stuck around as a favor to Edward.

"I can get Alice to cut you another check," the director tells Jasper. Whatever it takes, as long as he gets the scene done already.

"God damn it," Edward swears again, face flushed and eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, no, it's fine," Jasper tells Edward quickly. If there's more money involved here, that's another story entirely. "Do you want to try that?"

"Okay…"

Edward is mortified.

"If we're going to do that, let's take this into the bedroom set," the director says. "Would you be more comfortable on a bed, Edward?"

Edward agrees just because there's all this attention focused on him right now and he can't handle it. Edward hates attention, and this has got to be some kind of nightmare scenario for him. How is this even worse than having sex with a stranger was? Edward doesn't know, but it is.

"Jasper, take off your shirt and belt, can you? Or do you have a sweater or something you can wear over it?"

The director is still looking to perpetuate the illusion that this is a different day. Jasper slides his belt out of the loops on his jeans and kicks off his shoes and socks. He ends up turning Edward's unused shirt inside out and wearing that, and it's good enough for Carlisle. The shirt smells foreign to Jasper, some unknown brand of detergent or body spray or something that he personally does not use, and he's going to associate this scent with Edward now. A shower before all of this would have been nice, to be honest, since Jasper worked up a pretty good sweat earlier and he's not exactly feeling fresh. Having a clean shirt on is a welcome change, strange scent notwithstanding.

Jasper takes Edward's hand to help him up and they walk through the door in the corner of the room to the bedroom set. Jasper knows where it is because he's filmed in here before. Personally he would have preferred this to the couch earlier, maybe, but it's not like it matters now. He and Edward climb onto the bed and Jasper scans their surroundings in an attempt to figure out logistics.

"C'mere."

Jasper reclines against the headboard and drags Edward into his lap. The standard. They're already making out at a slow even pace by the time Felix has his tripod set up and is filming with the camera on his shoulder. Jasper lacks the energy to put a lot of enthusiasm into this, since he was working late at Boingo the night before and he already did this once today. He gives it his best shot though, kissing Edward all over and teasing Edward's nipples with his tongue.

It takes ten minutes of this, all of which the camera man films, before Edward is into it enough to start getting hard. He grinds against Jasper in a now-more-familiar fashion as Jasper feels him up. Even though this is not about getting Jasper off at all, Edward peels his own shirt off of Jasper and bites at Jasper's shoulder in a way he hopes Jasper likes. It's wildly different now for both of them, Edward having decided he has a crush on Jasper and Jasper having already considered and rejected the possibility of getting Edward's number.

As soon as he thinks he's ready to give it another go, Edward climbs off of Jasper and settles into the mattress on his back. He rolls his head to the side and looks up at Jasper through hooded eyes, forcing tunnel vision and reaching into his undone jeans to stroke himself. Jasper props himself up on his side and gently caresses Edward's chest. Edward's eyes sink closed and _finally_, half an hour after he started, he's hard. Well, mostly hard, but getting there. Jasper pinches Edward's nipple and Edward moans.

"There you go," Jasper murmurs in encouragement. Edward whimpers.

Jasper's not sure how much he's supposed to be in the scene, but Carlisle hasn't told him to stop yet. At this point Jasper's winging it, and he's assuming so are the director and the camera man.

"I like kissing you," Jasper tells Edward, both because it's true and because he's forming this theory that Edward likes hearing him talk. Maybe it helps him forget about the camera and Carlisle. Sure enough, Edward gazes up at Jasper lustily. Jasper smiles.

Fuck, see, Edward can be really fucking hot, and now Jasper's having second thoughts again based solely on that fact. If he got Edward's number, it wouldn't be a commitment to anything, would it? It could be really casual; he could just mention the idea of hanging out sometime and then Jasper wouldn't be under any obligation to actually call Edward if he thought better of it later. And if he _did_ call Edward and they _did_ go out and/or have sex, that's not a really commitment to anything either. That's just sex, and probably pretty good sex based on what Jasper's seen so far. Imagine how Edward would be if he weren't so nervous or self-conscious.

Jasper dips his head down to kiss Edward some more, and Edward has achieved full erection status. That was the difficult part for him. Now, assuming he doesn't get bad chaffing and start to hurt or anything which God knows is a risk, he should be okay. More lube would be nice – the amount Edward put on earlier is all but gone.

"'S'the lube?"

Edward directs the question at Jasper, and Carlisle ducks out of the room to fetch the tube of lubricant. When he returns the director tosses the bottle to Jasper, who catches it and pops open the lid. Jasper spreads some on his fingers and strokes Edward's erection for a few seconds to get it slick.

"Harder…?" Edward whispers.

Jasper licks his lips in concentration and tightens his grip, pumping Edward. Edward really gets into that, and after a long moment he gazes at Jasper again.

"Say stuff?" he asks, hoping Jasper won't think that's weird.

"Like, dirty?" Jasper releases Edward's cock and Edward immediately takes over.

"Yeah."

Jasper would not have expected that from Edward. Ah, but what does he know, right? He knows so little about Edward. Hey, some people like dirty talk. Whatever works, works.

"You look so good right now, with your dick all hard."

"Ungh…"

"You're so fucking hot. I loved fucking you." Is that _too_ dirty? Jasper decides that's as dirty as he can get with a stranger. The director likes that line, and it won't occur to him until later that he'll have to edit it out for people to believe this scene is prior to the one where Jasper and Edward have actual penetration. Too bad, really, because it was hot and their viewership would have liked it.

"Fuck…"

Edward jacks himself off so fast his hand is a blur, staring into Jasper's eyes and nowhere else. The camera man gets close to the bed on the other side so he can angle on the impending come shot, and Edward squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see Felix looming over him. Eward is _right_ _there_. If he can just… keep it up a little bit more…

"Fuck… Oh, _fuck…_"

Jasper, the director, and the camera man are all on the edge of their figurative seats waiting for Edward to come, and when he lets out a loud gasp and spurts onto his stomach there is a collective exhale. Edward whimpers and drops his hand limply onto his chest, weak from his exertion. The camera man zooms in to make sure he's got good shots of Edward's load on his abdomen, and then they're _done_.

"Alright!" Carlisle doesn't hide his relief. "Let's get cleaned up and we can call it a day. Nice job, you guys. Really. Jasper, I'll go talk to Alice."

The director turns and leaves the room, followed shortly thereafter by the camera man hauling his gear. Edward can't get his body to cooperate just yet, so he continues to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling in wonderment.

"You okay?" Jasper is faintly amused.

"Jesus."

Jasper can't help but laugh a little. He slaps Edward thigh as he slides off the bed and to his feet.

"Hang on, I'll go get you the wipes."

In the other room, the director is packing up his laptop bag. He raises his head when Jasper enters.

"Jasper," he says quietly. "Really, thank you. Uh… shit I don't know… I mean you're going to be in it, obviously, but you were fully clothed… Fuck I don't know. Does two hundred sound okay? I'm thinking two hundred."

"Two hundred," Jasper agrees.

Hey, it's two hundred more than he expected to make today and Carlisle's right – Jasper didn't really do much. He was here anyway, right? Two hundred is more than Jasper deserves for a little stroking and some dirty talk, but the director just wants to be done with it and go home. Jasper cleans his own hands off and gets dressed quickly, then brings the box of wipes back in to Edward who is now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm _exhausted_." He takes the container from Jasper and cleans himself off.

"Yeah, man, me too. Hey, are you good? Like you're alright if I cut out now?" Jasper himself wants nothing more than to go back to his apartment, shower, and take a nap before he has to go to work at Boingo.

Edward blinks at Jasper, then of course he blushes. He looks around for a place to deposit the used wipes and, not seeing one, leaves them on the bed. The bedding's going to need to be washed anyway. Whose job is that? The PA lady's? Edward does_ not_ envy her.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, shit I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for, uhm, for sticking around and, you know, everything…"

"Hey, no problem. I said I would, right?"

Jasper scratches his arm. He should really be going now. Why is he lingering? Jasper knows why. He's still trying to make up his mind, so he's stalling. If he leaves now without getting Edward's number, that would be it. He can't get it from Carlisle later, since that's strictly against policy and super unprofessional besides. All of them are promised utmost privacy and respect.

"I know but… thank you."

Edward gives Jasper that totally ingenuous model expression, and Jasper caves then and there.

"Like I said, it's cool. Hey, I was thinking, you know, since you're new to L.A., if you wanted to hang out some time or something, we could do that."

Edward's eyes widen. "Yeah! I mean, yeah, should- I'll give you my cell number?"

Jasper kind of wants to laugh. Edward has got to be just about the cutest damn thing. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket as the two of them walk to the other room for Edward to finish getting dressed. Edward rattles off his cell phone number to Jasper while tugging his shirt over his head, and Jasper carefully taps it in under Edward's name. Now the shirt smells like Jasper to Edward, especially because he has to flip it right side out to put it on and Jasper sweated in it during the short time he had it on.

Jasper has no clue whether he's really going to call Edward or not, but right now he's strongly leaning toward yes. He'll see how he feels later, after he's worked his shift and had a full ten hours straight of sleep and reflected on the whole thing.

"Okay, well, see you later?" Jasper slaps shut his cell and raises it to his forehead in a mock salute to Edward.

"Later."

Jasper's check is already waiting for him on Alice's desk, and he scoops it up on his way out the door. First the bank, then home, then bed. Fuck it – he can shower when he wakes up for work.

Back inside, Edward has determined that, first and foremost, he is never fucking doing this again. It wasn't the worst experience of his life, but it wasn't exactly a great one either. If Jasper's right and he can find a cheaper place to live and/or get a new part time job really soon, he can just pretend this never happened. He doesn't want to go to Carlisle's company's site, he doesn't want to see himself on film. He doesn't want to think about it anymore so he can just forget about it.

That's going to be tough, though, when he's also desperately hoping that Jasper gives him a call soon.

*************

**I have friends who work in the "Adult Entertainment" industry, i.e. they are porn actors, escorts... Anyway, they tell me about their jobs. This fic was born out of those anecdotes and technical descriptions. Originally this was going to be an entry to a "slash" competition that a couple other fanfic writers brought to my attention, but it's about 5,000 words too long to enter (size joke here). Oh well. I wasn't going to post it at all, but someone convinced me to.  
**


End file.
